


Os Salões de Mandos

by Elenedhel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, mais personagens e mais tags serão colocadas ao longo do desenvolvimento dos capítulos, versão moderna
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenedhel/pseuds/Elenedhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Os Salões de Mandos é um velho prédio no centro de Londres. Seus habitantes seus ilustres na medida em que todos eles estão, na verdade, mortos. Ou estariam, não fosse o Acordo entre os mesmos e os Poderes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Apartamento 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sim, eu vou colocar os descendentes de Finwë na Londres moderna sob circunstâncias misteriosas. Cada capítulo mostra um apartamento que pode ser habitado por um ou mais personagens. O primeiro apartamento não poderia deixar de ser dele: Fëanor.

Fëanor resmungou. Os raios do sol que entravam pelas frestas da janela o fez mudar de posição no sofá na tentativa de ignorar o fato de que fora roubado de sua doce inconsciência. Simplesmente detestava as manhãs de domingo.

 

Agora vivia sozinho e se dava o luxo de permanecer nesse estado, ignorando as vontades de seu corpo enquanto sucumbia aos apelos de sua mente. Sua tenacidade sempre fora elogiada e criticada ao mesmo nível, no entanto, era de consenso geral que determinação era sua mais importante qualidade. Fëanor tinha necessidade de controlar a si mesmo com a mesma determinação com que antes fazia dele o maior dos Noldor.

 

Sentia essa necessidade especialmente depois do Acordo.

 

Não se lembrava dos detalhes e nem das novas leis com que concordara á um ano atrás, porém, começara a ter sonhos de sua vida anterior. Esses sonhos lhe infligiam a dor da separação e do arrependimento e, ainda assim, ansiava por eles. Não se importava em ter seu orgulho ferido em troca de algumas noites de paz.

                                                     ___________________________________________________________________________________

_“ _ Eu te amo._

 

 

_Ela sorriu. Sabia que esse era o modo mais passional que ele encontrara de expressar a felicidade que sentia diante da notícia ela lhe trouxe._

 

__ Eu te amo. – ele repetiu, agora com a voz mais firme, passado o choque inicial. Fëanáro não conseguia encontrar palavras melhores do que aquelas._

 

_Nerdanel continuava a lhe sorrir docemente, sua expressão demonstrava tudo o que sentia. Simplesmente não era capaz de esconder seus sentimentos assim como não hesitava em dar sua opinião sobre um assunto quando achava necessário. Era o oposto de seu marido._

 

__Existem outras palavras que queira me dizer? Sendo o gênio que és, esperava um pouco mais de eloqüência. – ela provocou._

 

__Nerdanel....- tinha plena consciência de que estava fazendo o tolo de si mesmo, no entanto, seu cérebro processava os sentimentos tão rapidamente que sua língua só conseguia debilmente transmitir o que sentia._

 

_A tomou nos braços e rezou para que esse gesto pudesse lhe mostrar a felicidade que lhe tomava todo o ser. Achava que jamais seria capaz de sentir aquilo novamente. O êxtase em que se encontrava seu fëa era inexplicável e absoluto._

 

_Mal sabia que ainda passaria pela mesma experiência mais seis vezes.”_

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Esse era um sonho em particular que sempre o deixava irritado pelo resto do dia. Era capaz de reviver aquela sensação só para no momento em que  acordava ter a sensação de vazio que o invadia por perceber que tudo era só lembrança. 

 

Queria que os acontecimentos mundanos o afetassem de uma maneira ou de outra, queria que o impactasse. Qualquer coisa desde que pudesse ter um estímulo que o fizesse se lembrar de que um dia fora uma tempestade.

 

Incapaz de voltar a seu sonho se levantou do sofá. Não saiu do lugar, permanecendo em pé ao lado de sua cama improvisada, mas seus olhos permaneciam fechados.

 

Fëanor sempre adiava esse momento.

 

Era como se ainda pudesse se agarrar ao último fio da tapeçaria de Vairë que contava sua história e que, no instante em que abrisse os olhos, a mesma se desfaria, desmanchando o bordado e a transformando em nada mais do que fios soltos.

 

Com um suspiro resignado lentamente abriu os olhos impondo aos mesmos a visão de seu apartamento sóbrio e vazio.

 

Exatamente como seu morador.

 


	2. Chapter 2

O que tinha se tornado? Certamente já não era a mesma sombra que costumava ser. Não. Seria necessário ignorar uma infinidade de erros se quisesse voltar a possuir aquele título.

A cabeça baixa lhe possibilitava ver os vultos luminosos lá embaixo. Tinha, mais uma vez, se escondido naquele lugar, preso em sua atmosfera reconfortante os lugares mais altos podiam oferecer. Fechou os olhos, por um momento as memórias se tornaram muito intensas.

Não queria se lembrar. Fora atormentado por todos os dias desde que abandonara sua missão.  
___________________________________________  
_ Você tem uma escolha. 

_ Não.

Ninguém soube dizer se Maglor estava afirmando uma escolha ou respondendo á fala de Eonwë. Era sempre difícil compreender suas palavras, por isso não foi com grande surpresa que constataram sua partida do acampamento valinoriano. 

Maglor tinha simplesmente sumido.  
_______________________________________  
Não, não gostava de se lembrar e não podia impedir a angústia que o afligia. Não queria. Seus tormentos eram o que ligava sua vida antiga á sua nova realidade.   
Com um suspiro, Maglor se afastou das bordas do prédio. O lugar era céu e inferno. Encontrara-o por acaso, em uma de suas andanças noturnas, a cabeça cheia demais para dormir. Andara sem rumo por um tempo até que se viu em frente á grande porta de madeira escura. O Salão de Mandos. Não parecia apropriado para o lugar, rodeado por estabelecimentos duvidosos freqüentados por gente mais do que duvidosa.

Porém, nunca conseguiu entrar e seu conhecimento se limitava a área externa. Quando era acometido pela necessidade de lembrar, subia os frágeis andaimes da lateral e fazia do telhado seu porto de escape. Ficava lá em cima até o ponto em que suas lembranças lhe eram demais, atingindo o limite que sua alma lhe impusera.

Já era o bastante.

Estava lá a horas e se sentia cada vez mais esgotado. Foi em direção aos andaimes e fez a descida vagarosamente. Ao chegar ao solo ia continuar sua caminhada, mas algo lhe chamou a atenção. A porta do hotel se abriu pela primeira vez. Viu primeiro o papel de parede ricamente desenhado em dourado em um fundo preto e o carpete de um vermelho rico não lhe surpreenderam. O interior se mostrou digno da fachada do hotel e, definitivamente, elegante demais para a vizinhança.

No entanto, o que mais o intrigou foi a figura que abrira a porta. Era moreno, alto e pálido, usava dreads muitos longos que chegavam a sua cintura. Usava roupas que definitivamente não lhe pertenciam pois a camisa lhe chegava quase aos joelhos e a barra da calça fora enrolada várias vezes para que lhe permitisse andar sem o risco de pisar nela.

O homem se abaixou ignorante da presença de Maglor, pegando o jornal que fora deixado aquela manhã á porta do hotel. Olhou para a página principal e um suspiro cansado escapou seus lábios. Já ia fechando a grande porta de madeira quando ouviu a voz de seu observador.

\- Findekáno?


End file.
